


Cottage by the Sea

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Brienne and Jaime take a small break from their duties
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cottage by the Sea

**sweet cottage their world**

**a rest from evenfall hall**

**just them, together**

****


End file.
